


Growing up

by LeoDoesntKnowHow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDoesntKnowHow/pseuds/LeoDoesntKnowHow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School au's are kind of my life so i thought i would write one!<br/>this will be about Gavin moving to a new school and meeting Micheal . The story time line will start in Gavin's and Michael's Junior year, and may end when they go to college i am not sure yet. A lot of cute Mavin will be in this story.<br/>This story is also on my Wattpad account (( https://www.wattpad.com/user/Leodoesntknowhow ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin first transferred to Texas in the end of sophomore year from England. He was the new kid and the school year was almost over, so he wasn’t much exited about the move. The car Gavin was in pulled up to the school, his dad looked at him. “Well?”He stated  
Gavin looked over at the man “well...What?” he retorted back.  
His father smiled and simply replied “Do you want me to come in and help you-“  
“No I will be fine thank you.”Gavin interrupted. He looked un sure for a moment but shrugged   
“Alright then either I or your mother will pick you up after school okay?” Gavin nodded back, “Oh and if you need me to pick you up for whatever reason just call got it?” He added. Once again the boy nodded and then got out of the car. He stood waving goodbye to his dad as he drove away. Gavin turned to look at the school; he took a deep breath in then walked in the school.  
“You got this mate” He told himself. Once he was in the school he got everything in order for the transfer and Gavin was sent off to his first class. He walked up to the door of his class and since the door was closed he knocked. A female opened the door and looked down at him. He assumed this was the teacher.  
She tilted her head and spoke to the child in front of her “Yes dear?” Gavin looked at her. He then handed her the slip the office had given him. The teacher looked over it and smiled “Very well then!” she said with glee. She walked Gavin into the room, He glanced at the class, a boy with light red hair caught his eye he looked upset for some reason. “Were can you sit? Well let’s see.” The teacher said as she scanned the room “Ah! You can sit over by Michael!” She pointed at a boy by the back window. He was folding his arms and looking out the window, the same boy that had caught Gavin’s eye.   
“Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?” she looked at Gavin to see his answer.   
Gavin smiled and responded “Sure.” He stood at the front of the class. He looked around the classroom, His gaze stopped at Michael. Michael’s eyes locked with his own, Gavin broke the contact after a moment. “Hello everyone” He smiled “My name is Gavin! It’s nice to meet you all” he looked at the teacher and she nodded for him to sit down. Gavin walked over to the seat next to Michael.  
“Well class since it seems there is about ten minutes of class left you may talk with each other.” The teacher stated while sitting down to open a book that was on her desk. “Quietly.” She said after a moment   
“Um… Micool? Was it?” Gavin asked quietly “Would you mind moving your bag so I may sit?” He added looking at Michael’s backpack in the desk that was next to the ginger boy.  
Michael glared up at the British boy “Listen prick first of all its MICHAEL! Not Micool~” He said mockingly   
“That’s what I sai-“Gavin tried to protest but was interrupted once more.   
“Second of all no I can’t move my stuff so you “may-sit-down”.” Michael turned his head once more to look out the window. Gavin huffed and made a weird noise, Michael’s eyes widen “What the fuck was that? Was that even a human sound?” he stared at Gavin   
“YES IT WAS A.” Gavin composed himself “Yes ~Micool~ it was human.” He stated making sure to say the boys name wrong. Michael cringed as the boy stated his name.   
“If I move my shit will you stop fucking talking?” Michael looked at Gavin. Gavin smiled and nodded his head. The ginger rolled his eyes then moved his stuff and Gavin sat down. Michael returned to look out the window again; He didn’t mean to be harsh towards people he just wasn’t good at talk or showing emotion to new people, after the bell to lunch rang the teacher called Gavin over to her desk to ask him some questions.  
“How was the rest of the class for you?” she asked the boy.   
He pondered the right words “It… was …okay.” He sated  
She sighed “Michael giving you trouble?” she seemed to already know the answer to that. Gavin nodded, she ran her hand over her face. “Michael is coarse and hard to get along with. He has an attitude but once you get to know him and he opens up to you he is the sweetest boy in the class. So don’t beat yourself up about him not liking you.” She gave him a smile.  
The next couple of weeks were hell for Gavin No one seemed to like him. He tried his hardest to make friends but no one would even give him a chance. Even worse Michael was either sitting next to him or they got paired together in almost every class. Michael hadn’t really warmed up to Gavin yet, they had some conversations but not many good ones. In Gavin’s opinion Michael seemed like a bully and he was fine not hanging out with him. As for Michael he was really trying to be nice but he just had a hard time holding his temper. So it wasn’t like Michael was a horrible prick all the time.


	2. Basic

Michael had been going to the school for just about two years now He was originally from New Jersey. The two years he had been at the school he hadn't made many friends just a few friends that he thought were pretty okay. One of them was Ray; he was a funny guy who was pretty easy to get along with. Ray didn't make Michael want to pull his hair out so they got along well. It was great because Ray was in most of his classes. The other three were Juniors in high school this year. Michael had met them the first year he came to Texas. He met them because it was their sophomore year and they were in a gaming club Michael joined. One of them was named Ryan he was a pretty nice guy but everyone teased him and called him the "Mad king". Mainly because sometimes the guy could lose his shit and act a bit off; but normally he was really sweet. The other one was Jack, not much to really say about Jack he was nice, followed Ryan around. In fact the two sounded similar when they spoke. But people who really knew them could tell the two's voice apart. Then there was Geoff, Geoff Ramsey was a really cool dude and Michael looked up to him quite a bit. Geoff was pretty punk rock and also a big nerd there is a lot to say about Geoff but at the same time not much to say at all. The five of them were pretty close even though Michael didn't really trust them enough to tell them anything to important about himself. But they all played video games and hung out a lot so it was a pretty good group of friends. Michael wasn't popular but he wasn't a loser so school was okay for him. No one messed with him, probably because he would not hesitate to beat the shit out of them if they did. 

Michael wasn't really sure why he didn't like Gavin but there was something about that kid that made him want to punch a wall. From what he heard about the kid around the school Gavin was a weirdo who was into weird shit, and in all honesty Michael wanted nothing to do with that. He had it good in school at the moment and being friends with the weird foreign exchange student would most likely get him into bullshit he didn't want to be in.

((Notes  
Sorry this chapter was short. I am just setting up the story right now i hope you stay tuned for the next part.also I realized the whole grade thing is kinda confusing so  
Michael is a sophomore same with Ray and Gavin. Jack Ryan and Geoff are juniors. But Michael met them when he was a freshman and they were sophomores ))


	3. UPDATE ! ALSO A ONE SHOT !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAMBLING   
> Also a Mavin one shot i guess   
> i added it last minute i wasn't going to but then i did ...yay me

So a lot has been going on recently and i hadn't been writing, honestly i forgot i wrote a story and for anyone who wants this story well i'm so sorry it took so long a new chapter will be out soon !! And i'm sorry its so slow right now i am trying my hardest to make this good i am just setting up the story the next chapter should be better. I like stories where relationships get to grow and you get to see them grow as people honestly and that's what i am going to try and do in this story i hope everyone who reads this story will like it i am trying my best and i am working on making my writing better i know it needs work.

Also i have other stories that i am working on that aren't out yet that aren't high school au that are about them so if you don't like the whole seeing them grow in the aspects of where i am starting the first chapter of one of my other ones should be out soon.  
Also sorry this isn't a real chapter   
to make up for it i could write a one shot ?

Micheal held Gavin in his arms as Gav slept in bed next to him. Micheal wasn't sure why but this moment right here was the only time in his life where he truly felt at peace. Like everything for once no matter what in life was going on everything was going to be okay. He brushed Gavin's hair lightly out of his face placing a gentle kiss on his head.   
"I love you Gav" His whisper was so soft but his words were so pure and heart achingly true. Gavin's eyes lightly blinked opened, the moon light letting in just enough light so the two could see each other. Gavin softly smiled, his eyes locked with Micheal's.   
"I love you too boi" Gavin stated after a moment of staring at his love. "Why are you up my boi?" Gavin stretched and nuzzled into Micheal's neck  
"I was just thinking about work, some other shit ....and us.." he sighed and smiled happily. The British man turned onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around Micheal's neck so the two where looking at each other once again.  
"What about us micoo!?" He said slightly whining. Micheal pulled Gavin closer to his face and looked deep into his eyes. He barely kisses Gavin then looks at the man once more   
"oh you know just thinking...that i should marry you?" Gavin pulls away and looks at Micheal and smiles. Tears start running down his face he then leans back down and kisses Micheal.   
" Uh gav?" he pushes gav away just a bit.   
Gavin looks at him confused "what?"  
"what do you say?" Micheal chuckles  
"YES !!" Gavin replies .

 

well i hope you like the one shot i am so sorry i haven't update the new chapter will be out soon !!! And by the way this one shot for those of you who don't know have nothing to do with the real story !

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like the story so far !


End file.
